neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista odcinków serii Advanced Generation
Liga Hoenn Advanced Gym! VS !|November 15, 2003|December 5, 2002}} , A Lot of Danger! Capture in Woods!!|November 22, 2003|December 12, 2002}} and the ! 's First Battle!!|November 22, 2003|December 19, 2002}} ! Goodbye to the Troublemakers!!|November 29, 2003|December 26, 2002}} ! Protect the Giant Tree!!|November 29, 2003|January 9, 2003}} VS ! Strike of Death!!|December 6, 2003|January 16, 2003}} Mansion!?|December 6, 2003|January 23, 2003}} and ! Mystery of Evolution!!|December 13, 2003|February 6, 2003}} and the Three Sisters of the Flower Shop!|December 20, 2003|February 13, 2003}} Magnificent Battle!!|December 27, 2003|February 20, 2003}} !?|January 3, 2004|February 27, 2003}} Gym! Nosepass's Secret Weapon!!|January 10, 2004|March 13, 2003}} !!|January 17, 2004|March 20, 2003}} and Peeko the !|January 24, 2004|March 27, 2003}} 's Island!!|January 31, 2004|April 3, 2003}} Gym! The Surfing Gym Leader Enters!|February 7, 2004|April 10, 2003}} VS ! Which is Which!?|February 14, 2004|April 17, 2003}} , , !|February 14, 2004|April 24, 2003}} Enters!|February 21, 2004|May 1, 2003}} ! Cross the River!|February 28, 2004|May 8, 2003}} !|March 13, 2004|May 15, 2003}} Tribe!|April 3, 2004|May 22, 2003}} VS ! Secret Base Battle!|April 17, 2004|May 29, 2003}} and ! The Final Evolution!|April 24, 2004|June 5, 2003}} !|May 1, 2004|June 12, 2003}} ! In a Storm!|May 8, 2004|June 19, 2003}} Gym Rematch! Surfing Battlefield!|May 15, 2004|June 26, 2003}} ! Intensive Pokémon Contest Training!!|May 22, 2004|July 10, 2003}} Panic!!|May 22, 2004|July 17, 2003}} ! The First Pokémon Contest Challenge!!|May 29, 2004|July 24, 2003}} !!|May 29, 2004|July 31, 2003}} and !|August 27, 2004|August 7, 2003}} and Minun! The Mountain Lighthouse!!|August 27, 2004|August 14, 2003}} Gym! Electric Shock Battle!!|September 4, 2004|August 28, 2003}} Advanced Challenge 's New Technique!! Watermelon Field's !|September 11, 2004|September 4, 2003}} and Illumise! Dance of Love!|October 16, 2004|September 11, 2003}} ! Towards the Future!!|September 18, 2004|September 18, 2003}} ! and the Mirage Kingdom!!|September 25, 2004|September 25, 2003}} 's Paradise!|October 2, 2004|October 2, 2003}} Family! 4 VS 4!!|October 9, 2004|October 9, 2003}} and Aromatherapy!|October 23, 2004|October 16, 2003}} ! Rival Confrontation!!|October 23, 2004|October 23, 2003}} and ! Protect !|October 30, 2004|October 30, 2003}} Convention!!|October 30, 2004|November 6, 2003}} ! Contest Battle!!|November 6, 2004|November 13, 2003}} and Minun! Road Assitance!?|November 6, 2004|November 20, 2003}} & ! Meadow of !|November 13, 2004|November 27, 2003}} VS Again! Mt. Chimney Battle!!|November 13, 2004|December 4, 2003}} ! The Hole-Filled Battlefield!?|November 20, 2004|December 11, 2003}} ! Beyond the Mountain in search of Happiness!?|November 27, 2004|December 25, 2003}} VS !!|November 27, 2004|January 8, 2004}} Gym! VS !!|December 4, 2004|January 15, 2004}} and ! The Legendary Pokémon Coordinator enters!!|December 4, 2004|January 22, 2004}} ! Pokémon Contest!!|December 11, 2004|February 5, 2004}} ! Legend of the Sacred Forest!|January 29, 2005|February 12, 2004}} ! Heart of !!|February 5, 2005|February 19, 2004}} Repelling Strategy!!|February 12, 2005|February 26, 2004}} VS !!|February 19, 2005|March 4, 2004}} !!|February 26, 2005|March 11, 2004}} Gym Crisis! Household Crisis!!|March 12, 2005|March 25, 2004}} Gym! The Fifth Badge!!|March 19, 2005|April 1, 2004}} and ! Secret Base Battle!!|March 26, 2005|April 8, 2004}} VS !?|April 2, 2005|April 15, 2004}} !!|April 9, 2005|April 22, 2004}} and ! Regaining the !!|April 16, 2005|April 29, 2004}} !!|April 23, 2005|May 6, 2004}} and the Ruins in the Mist!|April 30, 2005|May 13, 2004}} Tournament!!|May 14, 2005|May 27, 2004}} 's Lost Object!?|May 21, 2005|June 3, 2004}} !|June 4, 2005|June 17, 2004}} VS !|June 11, 2005|June 24, 2004}} of the !|June 18, 2005|July 1, 2004}} 's Feather Carnival!!|June 25, 2005|July 8, 2004}} Gym! Battle in the Sky!!|July 9, 2005|July 15, 2004}} !!|July 16, 2005|July 22, 2004}} Park and !!|August 27, 2005|August 5, 2004}} !?|September 3, 2005|August 12, 2004}} City! and !|September 3, 2005|August 19, 2004}} Tournament!!|September 10, 2005|August 26, 2004}} Advanced Battle and ! Seek the Pearl!|September 17, 2005|September 9, 2004}} and the Deep Sea Treasure!|September 24, 2005|September 16, 2004}} ! Evolution Mystery!|October 1, 2005|September 23, 2004}} and ! Space Center Battle!|October 29, 2005|October 21, 2004}} Gym! Solrock and Lunatone!|November 5, 2005|October 28, 2004}} VS !!|Unaired|Unaired|AG101-unaired.png 150px}} !!|November 12, 2005|November 4, 2004}} ! Fossil Pokémon Appear!!|November 19, 2005|November 11, 2004}} !!|December 3, 2005|November 25, 2004}} ! 's Flower Arrangement!!|December 10, 2005|December 2, 2004}} and Vibrava! Lake of Illusion!|December 17, 2005|December 9, 2004}} !|January 14, 2006|December 23, 2004}} !|January 21, 2006|January 6, 2005}} Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part One)|January 28, 2006|January 13, 2005}} Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part Two)|January 28, 2006|January 20, 2005}} ! The Shape of Friendship!?|February 4, 2006|January 27, 2005}} of !|February 4, 2006|February 3, 2005}} !|April 1, 2006|February 10, 2005}} Convention! (Part 1)|April 1, 2006|February 17, 2005}} Convention! (Part 2)|April 8, 2006|February 24, 2005}} with " "!!|February 11, 2006|March 3, 2005}} and !|February 11, 2006|March 10, 2005}} and the Ribbon Cup!!|February 18, 2006|March 17, 2005}} and ! Heated Battles of !!|Unaired|March 24, 2005}} Arrival! in Boots!?|March 11, 2006|April 28, 2005}} Appears!!|March 11, 2006|April 28, 2005}} Tournament!|March 11, 2006|May 5, 2005}} !|March 25, 2006|May 26, 2005}} and the Battle Frontier!!|April 8, 2006|June 23, 2005}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | Sezon 8 kontynuuje do sagi Battle Frontier poniżej. |} Kanto Battle Frontier Advanced Battle (kontynuowana) 's Laboratory! All Members Gather!!|April 15, 2006|June 30, 2005}} ! With , , and !|April 15, 2006|July 7, 2005}} !!|May 6, 2006|August 4, 2005}} 's Song, Papa's Song!|May 13, 2006|August 11, 2005}} !|May 20, 2006|August 18, 2005}} 's Depression!|May 27, 2006|August 25, 2005}} and ! Whose Restaurant!?|June 3, 2006|September 1, 2005}} Convention!! (Part 1)|June 17, 2006|September 15, 2005}} Convention!! (Part 2)|June 24, 2006|September 22, 2005}} VS !|July 8, 2006|September 29, 2005}} Battle Frontier VS Ghost! Midnight Duel!?|September 8, 2006|October 6, 2005}} ! Mansion of Rest!|September 9, 2006|October 13, 2005}} and ! Wonder Drug of Love!?|September 16, 2006|October 20, 2005}} 's Lake!|September 30, 2006|November 17, 2005}} and the Ninja School!!|October 14, 2006|December 15, 2005}} Travels Through Time!!|October 14, 2006|December 22, 2005}} ! VS !!|October 21, 2006|January 5, 2006}} 's Battle Debut! Harley and Taking the Game Seriously!!|October 28, 2006|January 19, 2006}} VS Tropius! Grassland Duel!!|October 28, 2006|January 26, 2006}} Convention!!|November 4, 2006|February 2, 2006}} ! Dawn of Revival!!|November 4, 2006|February 9, 2006}} King and Queen!?|November 11, 2006|February 23, 2006}} VS !!|November 18, 2006|March 9, 2006}} and Three Sisters!!|November 25, 2006|March 16, 2006}} !!|November 25, 2006|March 23, 2006}} ! Gold Legend!?|November 28, 2006|April 20, 2006}} ! The Formation of the Villainous Alliance!?|November 29, 2006|April 27, 2006}} VS ! The Final Contest!!|November 30, 2006|May 4, 2006}} 's Disbandment!? Respective Roads!|December 4, 2006|May 11, 2006}} & ! Defend Gym in a Tag Battle!!|December 5, 2006|May 18, 2006}} !!|December 7, 2006|June 8, 2006}} VS Harley! with a Double Battle!!|December 12, 2006|June 22, 2006}} VS ! The Final Battle!!|December 13, 2006|June 29, 2006}} and the King!|December 14, 2006|July 6, 2006}} and the Pokémon Comedian!|January 6, 2007|July 20, 2006}} !!|January 13, 2007|July 27, 2006}} VS ! Rivals Forever!!|January 27, 2007|August 10, 2006}} VS ! Last Battle!!|February 24, 2007|September 7, 2006}} Category:Listy Category:Anime *